<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Machuca queimar tão brilhantemente by zukogothic</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26723689">Machuca queimar tão brilhantemente</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/zukogothic/pseuds/zukogothic'>zukogothic</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>GOT7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Family Feels, Gen, ele é puro demais para esse mundo, parece angst mas não é eu juro, soft, tudo bem ficar triste as vezes, youngjae centric, youngjae é um raio de sol</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Português brasileiro</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 08:36:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,683</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26723689</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/zukogothic/pseuds/zukogothic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Youngjae pode fazer a dor de todos ir embora, exceto a sua própria.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Choi Youngjae/Everyone</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Machuca queimar tão brilhantemente</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            A translation of

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26564581">It Hurts to Burn So Brightly</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/LegitimateTrash/pseuds/LegitimateTrash">LegitimateTrash</a>.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Isso era pra ser um para o aniversário do Youngjae mas eu estou tão ocupad@ com minhas aulas e o trabalho que atrasou… de qualquer forma…</p>
<p>Feliz aniversário, Youngjae!! Obrigad@ por fazer os meus períodos negros mais iluminados&lt;3</p>
<p>Notas da tradutora:</p>
<p>Eu tenho a permissão d<br/>@ autor@ pra repostar essa obra. A tradução foi feita com o objetivo de ficar o mais igual ao original possível, mas em alguns momentos foi necessário substituir por expressões brasileiras. Espero que gostem :)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Quando ele era mais novo, Youngjae gostava de pensar que ele tinha super poderes.</p>
<p>Como a maioria das coisas, começou pequeno.</p>
<p>Uma garota na sua creche estava chateada porque tinha perdido seu urso de pelúcia. Ela estava inconsolável, e os voluntários não tinham idéia do que fazer. Eles estavam debatendo sobre chamar os seus pais quando Youngjae se aproximou dela. Ele sentou ao seu lado e começou a cantarolar, algo que ele tinha escutado sua mãe cantar. Ela se acalmou imediatamente, escutando a voz de Youngjae.</p>
<p>Mais tarde, quando ele já estava um pouco mais velho, sua avó faleceu. A mãe de Youngjae caiu em um poço de depressão e não saia de casa. No terceiro dia que ela não saia da cama, Youngjae subiu lá e lhe contou piadas ruins que ele tinha aprendido dos desenhos. Ela não riu das piadas em si, mas da própria risada do Youngjae, a qual ecoou no quarto e preencheu a parte dela que estava vazia</p>
<p>Quando sua irmã mais velha passou por um término difícil, ele implorou pra ir com ela ao parque. Eles sentaram nos balanços, e Youngjae contou essas histórias malucas, de terras muito distantes e lindas princesas, suas pequenas mãos se movimentando para explicar as histórias. Sua irmã sorriu naquele dia, carinhosa e cheia de espernaça, escutando as histórias de Youngjae de sonhos se tornando realidade e pensando que talvez um dia os delas também se tornariam realidade. </p>
<p>Se tornou tipo um padrão. Alguém estava triste, ou com dor, e Youngjae estava lá. Um sorriso brilhante no rosto, uma história na língua, uma risada nos lábios. </p>
<p>Por um tempo, ele pensou que fosse mágico. As pessoas apenas pareciam se sentir melhor perto dele, e ele fez disso sua missão, para ter certeza que ninguém a sua volta ficasse triste. </p>
<p>_</p>
<p>Então ele cresceu.</p>
<p>Se mudou para Seul, e trabalhou muito tentando se tornar cantor. Ele debutou com outros seis garotos que ele iria logo chamar de irmãos. </p>
<p>E mesmo assim, ele ainda era mágico. </p>
<p>O raio de sol do grupo, aquele que todos tinham um ponto fraco. Ele fazia o dia de todos melhor, uma atitude positiva constante e uma risada maravilhosamente contagiante. </p>
<p>_</p>
<p>“Oi,” Youngjae murmura, acenando para Jackson enquanto faz seu caminho pela cozinha. Ele pega um copo do armário e o enche d'água. “Não é meio tarde pra você estar acordado?'</p>
<p>Jackson concorda, esfregando a mão no rosto. “Não consegui dormir.”</p>
<p>Youngjae franze as sobrancelhas. "Mas você deve estar morto, você acabou de chegar da China." </p>
<p>“Eu estou,” Diz Jackson, e suas palavras de alguma forma parecem pesadas, “Eu estou exausto, mas é como o meu corpo ainda estivesse funcionando e não me deixa descansar." </p>
<p>Youngjae senta ao lado de Jackson no sofá. "Eu entendo, você esteve trabalhando duro pelas últimas semanas e o seu corpo ainda está tentando te dar a adrenalina pra aguentar."</p>
<p>Jackson grunhe e joga a cabeça dramaticamente no ombro de Youngjae. "Como que alguém pode estar cansado demais pra dormir?" </p>
<p>Youngjae ri e põe a sua água na mesa para que possa acariciar a coxa de Jackson. "Quer que eu cante pra você?" </p>
<p>Jackson olha para Youngjae com seus grandes olhos pidões. "Você faria isso?"</p>
<p>Youngjae concorda. “Feche seus olhos,” ele avisa, antes de começar a cantar suavemente, algo lento e meloso. </p>
<p>Jackson relaxa completamente ao lado de Youngjae. Para alguém que não conseguia dormir, ele apagou surpreendentemente rápido, se apoiando no braço do mais novo. </p>
<p>Youngjae sorri enquanto canta e observa as linhas do rosto de Jackson suavizarem uma por uma, desaparecendo enquanto a voz de Youngjae o envolve como um cobertor. </p>
<p>_</p>
<p>“Eu sei que o que você está tentando fazer," Jinyoung solta, cruzando os braços.</p>
<p>Youngjae pausa o vídeo e limpa as lágrimas que se formaram no canto dos olhos por rir tão forte. "É? E o que que é?" </p>
<p>“Você está me mostrando vídeos engraçados de animais para você rir, e aí sua risada vai me animar." Jinyoung diz com naturalidade. </p>
<p>“E...?” Youngjae retruca, acotovelado o estômago de Jinyoung, "Está funcionando?" </p>
<p>Os lábios de Jinyoung vão pra cima contra sua vontade. "Talvez." </p>
<p>“Então, você está pronto pra me dizer porque você estava mal-humorado o dia todo?" </p>
<p>Jinyoung o encara e Youngjae ameaça dar play no vídeo com mais patos bebês. </p>
<p>“Tudo bem,” Jinyoung suspira, “Minha irmã vai receber um prêmio pela sua pesquisa, e eu prometi a ela que conseguiria ir, mas então de repente nós temos um novo compromisso e eu tive que cancelar." </p>
<p>Youngjae franze a testa em simpatia. "É complicado. Tenho certeza que ela não te culpa." </p>
<p>“Eu sei que ela não me culpa. É só que- Eu já perdi muitos eventos familiares. Eu não queria adicionar mais esse a pilha." </p>
<p>Youngjae o alcança e abraça Jinyoung. "Sinto muito, hyung." </p>
<p>Jinyoung o abraça de volta apertado e a tensão nele vai se esvaindo conforme ele fica no aperto de Youngjae. Ele o empurra mas fica perto de Jinyoung. "Então, gatos tomando banho ou porcos de galochas?" </p>
<p>Jinyoung sorri “Galochas, é claro.”</p>
<p>Eles assistem mais vídeos de animais, e logo a risada de Jinyoung se junta a de Youngjae, preenchendo o cômodo com uma leveza que não estava lá antes. </p>
<p>_</p>
<p>“Eu não acho que estou fazendo isso certo," Youngjae fala, tropeçando em si mesmo. </p>
<p>Yugyeom gargalha brilhantemente. "Nem perto," ele consegue dizer entre as risadas. </p>
<p>Youngjae faz biquinho "Isso só pode significar que você é um mal professor," ele reclama. </p>
<p>Yugyeom ri mais forte ainda. "Eu?" ele pergunta indignado, "Eu sou um professor fantástico." </p>
<p>Eles estão no estúdio de dança depois que Youngjae arrastou Yugyeom até lá, implorando pra ele lhe ensinar as últimas danças na moda. Yugyeom estava relutante no início, mas ele ficouu feliz que tinha concordado agora.</p>
<p>“Tenta denovo. O braço aqui em cima,” Yugyeom explica, demonstrando, “e então, 1, 2, 3, e pela sua cintura.” </p>
<p>Youngjae tenta, e falha miseravelmente. Ele se joga no chão. “Isso é tãoo’ difícil.”</p>
<p>Yugyeom ri e cutuca Youngjae no estômago com o pé. “Obrigado.”</p>
<p>Youngjae olha ele de soslaio. “Pelo quê?” </p>
<p>“Por isso,” Yugyeom gesticula entre os dois. “Eu sei que você só sugeriu porque você sabia que eu estava triste sobre a gente ter perdido aquela competição de música.” </p>
<p>Youngjae se arrastou para uma posição sentado. “Ei, você nunca tem que me agradecer por coisas desse tipo. Eu gosto de passar tempo com você, Gyeom.” </p>
<p>Yugyeom acena com a cabeça. “Eu sei.” E ele sabe. </p>
<p>Ele bate as palmas. “Agora levanta! Desde o início, eu vou te fazer pro em tiktok num piscar de olhos!”</p>
<p>_</p>
<p>“Eu acho que é incrível.”</p>
<p>Jaebeom solta uma risada abafada. “Bem, aparentemente você é o único que acha isso. Eu não consigo acreditar que ele rejeitou outra música minha. Eu trabalhei nela por meses.” </p>
<p>Youngjae apoia a mão em cima da de Jaebeom. “Ele não rejeitou, só disse que precisa de umas melhorias.”</p>
<p>“Umas melhorias meu pau. É pedir muito querer lançar minha própria música, não o que quer que seja o que ele idealiza como ‘nossa cor’?”</p>
<p>“Não. Não é pedir muito.” Youngjae entrelaça seus dedos entre os de Jaebeom e aperta. “Você é um produtor e compositor incrivelmente talentosos, e eu queria poder melhorar as coisas pra você..” </p>
<p>Jaebeom suspira. “Não é sua culpa.” Ele olha pro chão. “E você torna as coisas melhores pra mim, só estando aqui.” </p>
<p>Youngjae bate no ombro de Jaebeom levemente.“Tão meloso, hyung.” </p>
<p>Jaebeom cora. “É. Que seja.” </p>
<p>Youngjae pega a mão de Jaebeom e o arrasta até o chão do estúdio. “Quer ouvir uma história?” </p>
<p>Jaebeom concorda, e Youngjae conta uma história, de alguma forma sabendo o que o líder precisava ouvir. Pelo tempo que a história acabou, Jaebeom não está mais bravo, apenas contente, as palavras de Youngjae flutuando na sua cabeça.  </p>
<p>_</p>
<p>“Está tudo bem?”</p>
<p>Mark solta um murmuro e Youngjae leva isso como sim. Ele aperta Mark contra ele, forte, pressionando o menor contra si. </p>
<p>A magia de Youngjae funciona um pouco diferente com Mark. Normalmente ele está acostumado a ser brilhante e barulhento, mas agora isso é o oposto do que Mark precisa. </p>
<p>Youngjae segura Mark, agarrando ele, até que Mark finalmente empurra de volta. </p>
<p>“Deus, eu sinto muito, eu não sei o que aconteceu lá. É só que- Tudo era demais de repente.” </p>
<p>“Ei, não se desculpe, hyung.”</p>
<p>Mark franze a testa “Eu apenas não consigo acreditar que isso ainda acontece, depois de todos esses anos.”</p>
<p>Youngjae põe uma mão no ombro de Mark e isso faz a respiração do mais velho se acalmar aos poucos. “Todos nós ficamos sobrecarregados às vezes, você nunca tem que se sentir mal sobre isso.”</p>
<p>Mark sorri um pouco e Youngjae conta isso como uma vitória. </p>
<p>“Nós deveríamos voltar,” Mark lembra, olhando para a porta. </p>
<p>Youngjae o puxa de volta. “Vamos ficar aqui mais um pouco, sim?”</p>
<p>Mark olha entre a porta e Youngjae, mas então Youngjae começa a cantarolar algo fofo e doce que faz Mark focar toda sua atenção nele. “Tudo bem,” ele murmura. </p>
<p>O barulho na cabeça de Mark ficou silencioso conforme ele escutava Youngjae cantarolar, a mão do mais novo na sua própria.</p>
<p>_</p>
<p>BamBam ri conforme Youngjae sai do provador usando uma blusa de lantejoulas e um boá de penas extravagante. Ele pergunta segurando a câmera. “Youngjae, Youngjae! Quem você está vestindo? O que te fez decidir ir tão ousado para o evento de tapete vermelho?”  </p>
<p>Youngjae, de piada, tampa o rosto. “Ah, sem paparazzi’s, por favor, todos os créditos vão para o meu maravilhoso estilista, Bambam.” Ele faz uma falsa jogada de cabelo e Bambam se dissolve em risadas. </p>
<p>Youngjae tira a boá e a bota envolta do pescoço de Bambam, o puxando pra perto. “Ei, você está se divertindo demais para minha sanidade.” </p>
<p>BamBam sorri e dá a língua. “Você sabe que me me ama.”</p>
<p>“Eu sei sim.”</p>
<p>E é um pouco sério demais para a situação e de repente Bambam está abraçando Youngjae. “Você sempre sabe como nos animar, não é?” </p>
<p>Youngjae dá de ombros. “Eu espero que você esteja se sentindo melhor.” </p>
<p>“Uma viagem ao shopping surpresa? Como eu não poderia estar?”</p>
<p>Youngjae sorri e põe um óculos rosa choque em Bambam. “FIco feliz. E sinto muito que seu vôo para casa foi cancelado.” </p>
<p>BamBam suspira. “É, eu também.” Ele fica quieto por um segundo antes de pegar Youngjae e o puxar de volta para o provador com outro look. “Mas isso significa que eu tenho mais tempo pra tirar sarro de você!” </p>
<p>_</p>
<p>É engraçado, Youngjae pensa, que ele possa tirar a dor de todo mundo exceto a sua própria. </p>
<p>Tudo se acumula lentamente, e tudo começa a se despedaçar em uma noite de quarta-feira normal.  </p>
<p>Eles estão no estúdio de dança. tendo acabado de treinar sua última coreografia, e estão tendo o intervalo muito necessário, esparramados pelo chão de madeira. </p>
<p>BamBam está sentado em cima de Yugyeom, escutando o mais novo falar sobre o truque que ele ensinou ao Dalkyum. </p>
<p>Jackson está tentando fazer tranças no cabelo de Jaebeom, porque está bem longo agora, e Jaebeom está dando seus fones de ouvidos para Mark, para ajudá-lo a bloquear o barulho porque tudo tem sido meio barulhento pra ele hoje. Mark está limpando os óculos de Jinyoung - que sempre estão sujos - enquanto Jinyoung deita sobre Jackson, gostando de usá-lo como travesseiro. </p>
<p>É em momentos como esse que Youngjae deseja que ele fosse um pouco mais velho ou um pouco mais novo. </p>
<p>Porque, sim, ele pode estar na maknae line, mas ele nunca vai ter a conexão que Yugyeom e Bambam têm, nunca vai entender todas as suas piadas internas ou ficar tão travesso igual eles. </p>
<p>E claro, a hyung line ama ele, e mima ele, mas ele não é uma parte dela. </p>
<p>Então, é, maknae line é inseparável, e hyung line iriam provavelmente, tipo, morrer uns pelos outros ou algo do tipo, e daí tem Youngjae, que pode ser o raio de sol deles, mas é deixado para queimar sozinho. </p>
<p>Quando ele resume tudo isso, ele não é a primeira escolha de ninguém. O que machuca mais do que ele gostaria de admitir..</p>
<p>Então aqui está ele, pegando ar no chão de madeira dura da sala de dança, e então de repente aqui está ele, chorando no chão de madeira dura da sala de dança. </p>
<p>Yugyeom percebe primeiro, parando sua história abruptamente e empurrando Bambam de cima dele. “Youngjae-hyung?” ele chama, “O que houve?”</p>
<p>Youngjae se envergonha e tenta limpar suas lágrimas teimosas. “Não, não é nada,”</p>
<p>Jinyoung se separa de Jackson e se aproxima, sentando ao lado de Youngjae e acariciando suas costas. “Youngjae-ah?”  </p>
<p>Youngjae balança sua cabeça teimosamente mesmo que ele se recoste no toque de Jinyoung. “E-Eu estou bem,” ele engasga entre os soluços. </p>
<p>Jaebeom levanta uma sobrancelha. </p>
<p>“Pessoas não choram se estão bem,” BamBam aponta. </p>
<p>Jinyoung lhe dá uma encarada mas ela se suaviza ao ver a preocupação genuína no rosto de Bambam.  </p>
<p>“Quer nos contar o que está acontecendo, sunshine?” Jinyoung pergunta. </p>
<p>“É que… E-Eu.. Todos v-vocês-” Youngjae tropeça nas próprias palavras, constrangido e triste e ainda meio confuso. </p>
<p>Lentamente todos os membros se juntaram e Mark pôs uma mão na perna de Youngjae. “No seu tempo, Jae, quando estiver pronto.” </p>
<p>Demora alguns segundos mas Youngjae consegue acalmar sua respiração um pouco. “Eu não sei, às vezes eu só sinto como se eu fosse sempre a segunda opção.”</p>
<p>As palavras se espalham no ar, pesadas e espessas com bagagens não ditas. </p>
<p>Jaebeom esfrega as costas de Youngjae suavemente. “Você é tão talentoso e gentil, Youngjae-ah. Você nunca é a segunda opção pra gente. O que te fez pensar isso?”</p>
<p>Youngjae se encolhe. “Você nunca ficou triste sem razão nenhuma?” ele murmura.</p>
<p>Yugyeom se joga pra frente, esmagando Youngjae em um abraço. “É claro, todo mundo fica. Eu sinto muito que você está se sentindo mal, hyung. Mas está tudo bem, sabe? Você pode se sentir assim às vezes e você nem precisa de explicação. </p>
<p>Youngjae encosta em Yugyeom, lágrimas frescas caindo de seus olhos. “Eu só… Eu sinto como se eu pudesse fazer todos se sentirem melhor exceto eu.”</p>
<p>Jackson entra no abraço, esmagando tanto Youngjae quanto Yugyeom, e Bambam se aproxima para cutucar o braço de Youngjae. “Nós te amamos por isso,” ele diz. “Você tem um efeito tão positivo no nosso grupo. Eu não sei o que faríamos sem você.” </p>
<p>Jackson concorda no abraço, “Você é tão positivo a todo momento. Isso nos dá energia.” </p>
<p>Youngjae chora mais forte ainda, escondendo seu rosto na blusa de Yugyeom. “Mas é exatamente isso,” ele deixa escapar, voz trêmula. “Eu não estou sempre positivo. É difícil ser feliz o tempo todo.” </p>
<p>Por um segundo é como se todo o conforto tivesse sido sugado do quarto, todos percebendo que talvez eles não tenham prestado atenção suficiente a Youngjae. Que talvez eles pensaram que ele iria sempre brilhar por eles, mesmo quando estava chovendo. </p>
<p>“Amor,” Jinyoung sussurra, limpando as lágrimas dos olhos de Youngjae com o dedão. </p>
<p>Mark traça padrões lentamente na mão de Youngjae; “É difícil. E você é tão forte, Youngjae. Mais do que você acha. Mas você pode sentir coisas- não é uma fraqueza. Você pode se sentir bravo, ou triste, ou solitário.”</p>
<p>Jaebeom penteia com a mão o cabelo de Youngjae. “Você pode contar conosco, Youngjae-ah. Talvez nós não deixamos isso claro,” ele diz, fazendo careta ao pensamento, “E talvez nós botamos muita pressão em você para ser nossa energia, mas você pode pedir nossa ajuda, a qualquer hora, em qualquer lugar.” </p>
<p>Youngjae solta um choramingo. “Eu sei.” Ele parece que quer falar mais alguma coisa, mas não diz, e fecha seus olhos, deixando as lágrimas correrem livremente, confiando que seus membros iriam pegar seus pedaços quebrados e colar todos eles juntos novamente. </p>
<p>_</p>
<p>Talvez Youngjae não fosse mágico. Talvez ele não possa fazer a dor ir embora. </p>
<p>Mas ele pode ser positivo, e ele pode ajudar os outros com todo o seu coração e alma. </p>
<p>E Youngjae fica triste às vezes, mas tudo bem, porque ele tem pessoas que amam ele, e talvez essa seja a verdadeira mágica no final das contas; amor.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Youngjae merece o mundo inteiro eu amo tanto ele</p>
<p>Me deixe saber se você gostou, e se você quiser que eu escreva mais no futuro. Espero que tenha gostado! </p>
<p>Venha gritar comigo no twitter (https://twitter.com/demontuan) </p>
<p>Notas da Tradutora:</p>
<p>Obrigada por lerem! Lembrando que todos os créditos vão para @ autor@ original, eu apenas fiz o trabalho de traduzir.</p>
<p>Meu twitter: https://twitter.com/zukogothic</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>